This invention is related to a chuck for connecting an end mill to a drive spindle. The chucking structure includes a cone that is received in a rotating spindle, a shank that is telescopically received in the cone and threadably received in a tool holder body. A retention knob joins the cone to the tool holder body by expanding a collar on the cone into an opening in the tool holder body as the retention knob is rotated.
Several forms of chucking structures are known for connecting an end mill to a rotating spindle, generally using a tapered body that is received in a tapered opening in the spindle.
Art that has addressed this problem include U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,466 issued May 28, 2002 to Masakazu Matsumoto et al. for an End Mill Chucking Structure, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,923,451 issued Aug. 2, 2005 to Masahiro Taguchi et al. for a Tool Holder.
The broad purpose of the present invention is to provide a tool holder chucking structure comprising a minimal number of components, and usable with a variety of commercially available spindles.
Still further objects and advantages of the invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art to which the invention pertains upon reference to the following detailed description.